Price to pay
by StarKidPotterLove
Summary: Alice is back and wanting revenge on Blaine. Only her cousin Sebastian Smythe really likes Blaine. Rated M for Seblaine/Klaine smut, swearing and violence.  Let me know if you think I should continue and there is no Smut in the first chapter :P sorry :
1. The Girl

**Hey guys, I started writing this, I know it is short but I have a GREAT plan for what is going to come, there will be smut eventually if you want it :) Sorry about any mistakes! :D**

Alice walked through the front door of McKinley High, she felt more alone than ever. She had moved there from Paris and had been living at her cousin's house for the past month. Her cousin boarded at a school so she was mostly always alone. She was surrounded by people but it didn't matter, she was getting strange looks every where she walked, two or three guys wolf whistled and one even yelled "Lookin' good new kid!" Alice had always known she was attractive. It ran in the family. Back in Paris Alice got hit on by pretty much every guy in the school, even girls would hit on her.

Alice turned the corner to see the principles' office. An Indian man sat behind the desk reading Twilight, Alice tried her hardest not to laugh when she looked at the computer screen, **'How to track a Vampire' **

"Ahh Ms… May, It is good to meet you, now, I hope you feel welcome at your first day at McKinley! Here is your timetable, and a map. Your classes and your locker will be shown to you by Ms. Berry."

The smile on Alice's face was fake, but apparently the man didn't mind.

"Thankyou sir I will be on my way then" Alice left with no further comment.

Sitting outside the class room was a rather pretty girl with long brown hair, she was wearing a rather bright dress with very strange matching yellow shoes.

"Ohh hello! You must be Alice! It is so good to meet you! I'm Rachel , I will be showing you around the school just for today so you wont get lost!"

"Thanks…" Alice didn't really like this Rachel Berry girl, she was to up-beat and happy, and … Bright for her taste.

"And here, this concludes our tour, your locker! Ohh! You are right next to Blaine! He is very nice, you may get along!"

"Thanks Rachel, but I think I will just make my own friends, I don't really need you telling me who is nice and who is nasty." Sure that was kind of rude, but, well, it was true. This Blaine guy sounds… Nerdy.

"Okay than I will see you later Alice! Bye!" Rachel walked away fast to a man who was apparently her boyfriend. "No, you wont…" Alice said it quietly just to make sure Rachel didn't hear. The bell rang and Alice just stood for a moment embracing the atmosphere of this new school. It seemed, okay, as far as schools go. She was then aware that someone was standing in the locker next to her, and he was very attractive. Amazing brown slicked back hair, a cute pink bowtie and some really tight red pants. She stood just stairing for awile before the hot boy in front of her turned around. "Can I help you?" He said it in a kind way that made Alice blush, something she rarely does. "Ahh…" Alice was quick to think up an exuse to spend more time with the boy. "I was wondering if you could show me were the, umm, auditorium is!" Alice wanted to smack herselp in the face, this made he sound like a Drama geek. And that was totally un-cool. "Uhh sure! You must be into the arts I love singing and acting, its amazing" Alice new who this was. This was Blaine. The boy Rachel had talked about, no, it couldn't be, how could Rachel be friends with a guy like THIS. Alice and Blaine talked all the way to the auditorium he was incredibly nice, and his best friend Kurt seemed nice. "Well here we are, the amazing stage of McKinley high!" The sight was breath tacking, her cousin had taken her to a few plays back in Paris (Even though she had no idea what the were saying) but none of the theaters were as, well, just AMAZING like this one. "Ohh wow…" Was all Alice managed to get out. "Well I better go, it was really awesome meeting you, Ahh-"

"Alice"

"Right, Alice, my names Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson" Alice chocked on the water she was drinking "An-Anderson…!"

"Umm yeah, I something wrong?"

"No! Nothing its okay, well I will see you around Blaine!" Alice ran out of the school and walked to the mall that was just down the road, were her cousin would pick her up and drive her home.

The name 'Anderson' kept running through her head, no. It can't be Blaine Anderson. That's not possible. She was in shock. She knew she had heard the name 'Blaine' before, but she didn't know that was THE Blaine Anderson. She knew he didn't recognise her, she had changed a lot while living in Paris. And so had he. She felt anger burn inside of her. She knew this was her chance to make his life a living hell. After all. Blaine Anderson ruined her life.

**Well :) that is the first chapter! Let me know if you want me to continue, if you do I will put some Klaine smut in :) Reviews an ideas are appreciated! **


	2. The reason

**Hey guys :) sorry for the wait I still wasn't sure if I should continue, but I did anyway. Like I promised there will be Klaine smut in this chapter (No full sex just like kissing and dry humping) This is my first time writing smut so bare with me :) The plot thickens in this chapter and you find out what Blaine did to Alice.**

Blaine lay on his bed after a hard day at school, he kept thinking about the new girl, Alice. She looked so familiar but he just didn't know where from.

There was also the fact that she had practically ran out of the auditorium when he said his name was Blaine _Anderson. _There must have been some connection with the name or she wouldn't have acted the way she did.

_Don't be stupid Blaine, you don't know her. She is just a new kid. _

The door bell rang and Blaine went down stairs to see who it was. He was happy to find a very happy looking Kurt outside his door.

"Hi Blaine! I thought I would come over, if that's okay, since I will be gone for the rest of the weekend I thought maybe it would be okay if I came in and-" Before Kurt could finish speaking Blaine pressed his lips on to Kurt's. Kurt instantly stopped thinking and just enjoyed Blaine's, well, just enjoyed Blaine.

"Kurt, it is fine, I was going to call you anyway." Blaine said when he broke the kiss. He lead Kurt into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Where are your parents?" Blaine was taken back by Kurt's forward question and chose to ignore what Kurt probably wanted to say instead. "Umm, there out at a country club all weekend so the wont be back until Monday."

Kurt smiled. "Well then why don't we go up to your room and _practice _for a little while"

Blaine chuckled at the fact that Kurt still referred to there heavy make out sessions as 'Practice'

"Be patient Kurt, we will when the time comes." Kurt groaned slightly. " So do you want a drink or not?" Blaine smiled at how disappointed Kurt looked, he wasn't used to getting rejected.

"How about, we go up to your room and I can drink the cum that will come out of your cock, when I am giving you a blow-job."

That did it.

Blaine grabbed Kurt around the neck and pulled him into a sloppy, very sexual, kiss. Kurt ran his tongue along the bottom of Blaine's bottom lip, begging for an entrance, which Blaine quickly gave into.

"UhhKurt" Blaine mumbled as Kurt sucked on his tongue. Kurt quickly broke the kiss and pushed Blaine away. "Why don't we go upstairs so I can tend to, _this_" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's rapidly growing bulge and stroked it carefully. Blaine moaned at the friction "Fuck Kurt…"

The two boys ran up stairs and into Blaine's bedroom. When the finally arrived Blaine slammed the door shut and shoved Kurt down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's ear and mumbled quietly "We aren't tacking our clothes off today, but I will give you something just as good as a blow-job" Kurt nodded in agreement as Blaine rolled his hips down against Kurt's groin, earning him a low groan from Kurt.

Blaine got a steady rhythm going as there speech turned into sounds and there breathing became heavy.

"Is this what you –uhh- imagined doing to m-me when you hear- Ohh! Blaine! – when you heard me sing black bird babe? Uhh. Yes" Blaine was so turned on by Kurt's dirty talk he pushed down hard and rubbed circles, earning yet another moan from Kurt.

"Ye-yes. OHH GOD! Kurt! Yes! Always fo-fro ever." Blaine felt himself getting close, he sped up and started really going hard. "God Blaine! Harder! I'm so close!"

"So am I, uhh" Blaine quickly obliged to Kurt's request and there thrusts got harder and deeper sending both Blaine and Kurt over the edge.

Kurt came screaming Blaine's name, and Blaine not soon after. They both just lay there for a while coming down from an amazing high.

"That- That was _amazing _thank you Blaine"

"You are forever welcome, maybe you can repay me sometime next week with a mind blowing blow-job, Pun intended" Kurt laughed.

"I love you Blaine"

"I love you too Kurt"

-GLEE-

Alice sat in the Lima bean with a cup of Hot Chocolate in her hands. She looked down, depressed and sad.

"Look Alice I know your sad but-"

"Cut the crap Sebastian, you knew it was Blaine! Why did you not tell me!"

Sebastian looked into Alice's eyes and realized they were the same shade as Blaine's. He thought it was best not to mention this. "Alice, I knew you bullied him but I didn't know about, you know '_That thing'_"

Alice looked down at her cup. She didn't feel guilty for what she did to Blaine and she certainly didn't care. But at this moment she felt sickened by the fact that the Sebastian would **like **him.

"You know what he did to me. I told you, that night at the bar back in Paris"

"I was drunk, and so were you…"

"Doesn't make a difference. I'm still mad you didn't tell me it was Blaine."

"Did he recognize you?" The question just sort of slipped out of Sebastian's throat. Alice looked pissed off.

"No, thankfully he didn't. I have changed a lot you know Sebastian, I used to have short blond hair with blue contacts and a weird nose. I used to have no boobs, be extremely short and wore nerdy glasses."

Alice took a sip of her drink and swallowed back tears. "And now, I don't wear contacts or glasses, I have amazing longish deep red hair I have big boobs and I am tall… er… and I have a nice nose."

Sebastian took a moment to remember what Alice used to look like. She was beautiful She has natural beauty, of coarse she looks better now but, that's irrelevant.

"Alice… I'm glad he didn't recognize you but, you should tell him… At least apologize. You really messed him up."

Alice wanted to punch him, but she reframed. "You're only saying that because you want to fuck him."

Sebastian stared at her for a moment. "That's not… Entirely true. Blaine is really nice and is very happy now, just say sorry or don't talk to him again."

Alice considered what Sebastian was saying, he was stupid, arrogant, dumb and a man slut, but one thing he wasn't, was a liar. "For now, I don't know what I will do. But you can't control me Sebastian. You have to remember that."

"Kat… Please. Don't do anything stupid." _**Kat**_ that was the first time in 2 years someone had called her by her real name. The name that had haunted her for years. She felt anger wip in the pit of her stomach.

"_Don't call me that." _Her words were like ice, scary and cold. It was enough to scare even Sebastian. He shivered.

"Sorry… Alice, Don't do anything stupid." Alice looked up at him.

"I won't."

"Kattamay Alice Smythe. I don't trust you."

-GLEE-

_*Flash back 24 hours before*_

"Alice, please, open the door, you have been crying for hours! What's wrong?" The door swung open and Alice stood there, her eyes red and puffy and tear mark running down her face.

Alice let her cousin into the room then slammed the door behind him.

"Tell me everything." Sebastian spoke softly, but with enough force to make Alice relay everything that had happened at her old school. Everything about Blaine, everything about, well, everything.

"It was a long time ago now and me and Blaine, we were, best friends. We told each other everything we both cared about each other and I loved him like a brother. One day when me and Blaine were in the movies buying skittles, before we would sneak into a movie and throw them at people, when Blaine's girl friend came up to him"

Alice paused when Sebastian let out a gasp. "He had a, girlfriend?"

"Don't fucking interrupt me." Alice starred at him.

"Sorry…"

"So anyway his _Girl Friend _came up to us and started accusing him of cheating, well Blaine managed to calm her down and she said sorry when… She started kissing him." Alice sniffed a bit. "It was that moment when I felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach I realized that I didn't just love Blaine as a brother, ohh no, I felt a whole lot more than that. I loved him, with deep feelings."

"I- I, but, Blaine is gay?" Sebastian interrupted again.

"HE IS GAY!" Alice was so angry, but she had to calm down before she continued her story.

"Anyway, Blaine and his Girl Friend broke up about a month after that. So that was my chance, I invited Blaine to my house to watch a movie, so we did. When the movie fin-finished…" Alice started to stutter, Sebastian could tell she was on the verge of tears but didn't say anything, this was too interesting.

"So… I told him how I felt, the jealously, the watching, the _love._" Sebastian listed intently.

"And he said it was cool, but he ne-needed some time to think it over… Because his break up was sad… So the next week at school… I-I…" Alice started crying it wasn't like her to break down like this, Sebastian put his hand on her back and rubbed.

"Its okay, what did you do…?" His voice was like a whisper, but Alice heard him.

She sniffed again. "I sung to him." Sebastian looked confused but didn't talk because Alice kept going.

"And he, he, right in front of _Everyone _told me that, he… was gay." Sebastian didn't see what was so bad.

"Everyone in the cafeteria just stood there and _laughed _I looked, so stupid, just standing there! In love with a homo!" Alice did all but scream the last word, she stood up and smacked the wall. _**Hard. **_

Her hand started bleeding but she didn't care she turned around and started yelling.

"Nobody thought he was gay! They just thought it was a sick joke he had played to reject me! And that what I thought too! I was laughed at for _weeks, _people would make jokes behind my back. Blaine had to pay for making me look like a fool."

Alice's voice got dark and low, and very quiet. You could hear the hate coming out in every breath.

"So, about a month later I went into the boys locker room, were Blaine was, I was going to punch him for being such a dick, when something better happened. He was _Kissing another boy. _I didn't think he was **actually **gay! No one else did either. So… I took a picture and sent it to my friend Ronnie, who was on the school paper."

Alice took a deep breath and continued.

"By the next morning **everyone **in the school knew he was gay, they were all back on my side, I was head cheerleader and everything was fine. Then about 2 weeks later I felt like outing Blaine wasn't enough revenge, no one cared! They just ignored him, so I started to bully him, tease him and people followed, I punched him when I could and hit him when I needed something to hit. I drove him out of that school and I never saw his face again."

_*end of flash back*_

**I'm just going to leave it there :) MWAHAHAHA Alice is quite an evil little child :D But Blaine broke her heart and she is not going to give up easily, in the next chapter we find out what Alice says to Blaine. :) Please review! Tell me your ideas, I have the whole story in my head but I wanna know what you guys think! xx Hugs and butterfly kisses, your Draco :)**

**PS:**

**You may notice Alice's last name in chapter 1 is May and then Sebastian calls her "Kattamay Alice _Smythe_" It is because that is her real name, she used to be called Kat Smythe but asked people to call her Alice May shortly after Blaine left, around the same time she dyed her hair and changed everything.**

**PPS:**

**She does not have ginger hair, it is deep red like… Kat's hair from the TV show Victorious (lol Kat, that is not where I got the name from btw) Search "Victorious Kat" on google images and that's what her hair looks like :) Stay tuned :)**

.


	3. Over Heard

**Hey guys, sorry this took like ages to update but I haven't been getting reviews and the only one I did get asked for me to change the plot line… Hmmph. But it is okay :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its kinda short but whatever x Ohh and there is also some Klaine smut in there, just because everyone needs there daily dose of Klaine. **

Alice walked the halls of McKinley with pride. Five days attending the school and she was already super popular, like before. She was a Cheerio and Santana and Brittany were her two best friends.

It didn't bother her that they were Lesbians, she knew many gay people, and quite frankly, she didn't give a shit about sexuality.

Except of coarse when it came to Blaine. Funny isn't it? How one person can ruin your social life. Even if it was only for about two weeks, everyone laughed at her, and she hated it.

She was popular and that's all that mattered. She still hated Blaine, and wanted to drive him out of the school and back to Dalton. Just like she had last time.

And Glee club was the way to do it.

-GLEE-

"Kurt, we can't do this now, I have class in five minutes…"

"Live a little Blaine!"

Kurt took Blaine's hand and ran to the auditorium, with out another word.

"Kurt, no… Stop" Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him into an empty chair, he then got down on his knees and started rubbing Blaine's thighs.

"Shh… This wont take long, just sit back and relax and let Kurt do the sucking…" Kurt started to unzip Blaine's fly with his teeth. Blaine moaned low and quietly, the bulge in his pants growing rapidly.

Kurt pulled his pants down to his ankles and started to mouth Blaine through his boxer-briefs.

"Kurt… Kurt if you are, OH, if you are going to do this, just… Do it faster."

Kurt pulled down Blaine's boxers and let his cock spring out, he emitted a chuckle at the sight. The quickly started licking at the head.

"naaagghh, Kurt…" Blaine moaned as Kurt's hot, tight mouth rapped around the rest of his cock.

Kurt hummed quietly around his cock, then, with his free hand, reached into his school bag and pulled out a lolly pop. Still sucking on Blaine (Who's eyes were closed and was moaning really loudly) unrapped it and shoved it into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt puled off just for a second, "Shut up and suck, you to freakin' loud." He continued to suck Blaine off when the bell rang.

But quiet honestly Blaine couldn't give a fuck. He was having to much fun.

Just then a sound came from the stage and Kurt stopped abruptly and Blaine sunk down in the chair.

"I'm just saying that as much fun as it is being here, I liked Linkin High better. I had more friends, and I was more popular."

Blaine was in pain, not only was his cock aching because Kurt had stopped _just_ before he came, but the fact that his _Old School _was Linkin High. He recognised the voice but couldn't see a face, so had no clue who was talking until…

"Look Alice, your not going back. I want you to go to Crawford or somewhere closer to Dalton, but your parents want you _here._"

Sebastian. Alice and Sebastian were having a conversation in the Auditorium. _How on earth does Alice know Sebastian, and why did he say 'Your Parents'. _Blaine was running all the possibilys through his head, but just couldn't come up (Come up, lol, no Pun intended. (: ) with any explaination, Sebastian had said he had no sisters, and no close family. Blaine just had no idea.

"Fuck my parents! They don't know what's good for me! They don't give a shit about anything thing I do! I can't stay here… Not with Blaine hanging around…"

It fianly clicked. _Kat. _This was the girl that moved him to Dalton, this was the girl the put him, and his friend, in Hospital at the dance. Alice was Kat. _Of coarse, Kattamay Alice Smythe. Was Alice May. _It all made sense, why she ran out, why she glared at him.

"You have to get over it Kat" Alice glared at him "Sorry, _Alice. _Get over it and move on, you and him both fucked up big time. Come on, Ill take you out for Coffee so we can discuss this further."

"What about my class, and shouldn't you get back to Dalton?"

"Who cares, one day isn't going to hurt. Hurry up." Alice and Sebastian left without another word, Blaine turnd his head to look at Kurt, by now both the Hard On Boners were gone. That was a total turn of. Blaine had came and so had Kurt, but is was far from enjoyable.

Kurt looked in to Blaine's eyes as if to say 'What the fuck is she on about' But Blaine just shook his head, and walked away. Leaving Kurt to his thoughts.

-GLEE-

Blaine's phone rang, he had one new text message from a random number.

**I'm going to make your life a living hell. WATCH OUT.**

Blaine stared at the text, it was Kat obviously.

**Fuck off Kat. Just get over your self. It was like 3 years ago, just drop it. Ohh sorry, your name is Alice now.**

Blain waited for an answer, she was quick to reply

**Figured it out have you Anderson? Good for you, at least now you have half a brain. How's gay face?**

**Leave Kurt out of this.**

**Ohh, so Kurt's his name? Remind me to beat him up for Sebastian. **

**How do you know Sebastian?**

**He is an old friend. I hate him. **This was a strait up lie. Alice loved Sebastian but he said not to tell Blaine they were related, so she didn't.

**What do you want from me Kat?**

**Its ALICE, and Nothing. I just want you to regret what you did.**

**I DO. Remember, you put me in Hospital TWISE, because of it. **

**That's not enough. You will never understand how much you fucked me up. **

**I do and I'm sorry. I'm gay. **

**No your not. Gay Face just needs a quick fuck when he wants one. HE IS USING ** ** YOU. Get over it and find a girl. Or Sebastian. Kurt isn't right for you.**

**You don't know shit. Now go away ALICE.**

She didn't reply again. She had Blaine right where wanted him and it was great.

-GLEE-

**Help me. **"No I can't write that…"

**Am I really gay? **"No that's stupid…

Blaine had being going over what to send to Sebastian for hours. What Alice had said was really getting to him 'He is using you' No. Kurt loved him… Right? Kurt was always making sexual advances and things like that, but they had never acully, 'Done the Deed'

Is what Alice said true? Was he really using Blaine for a quick fuck and then he would be gone? He didn't know, but for the first time since Rachel's party, he was truly questioning his sexually.

Did he love Kurt? Yes of coarse! Well Maybe… But being true to him self, when ever he was asked that, he would always go to say 'no.'

And it was scaring him. '_Find a girl. OR Sebastian_' What the hell did that mean, I meen sure he was kind of attracted to Sebastian. If he was honest with himself, (Which he always tried to be.) he liked Sebastian. He liked him A LOT. More than Kurt sometimes… No.

Blaine isn't aloud to think that. Sure he had jerked off a few times at the thought of Sebastian's mouth around his cock, sucking him dry and- Great. Now he was Half-Hard. But he didn't have feeling for him.

Or rather, he couldn't.

-GLEE-

**Well yeah, that's this chapter done :) Now I have to go do my homework! Yay! …Not. Umm so yeah, I know everyone is out of character and Blaine is questioning his sexuality and its all moving quite fast, but I want to get to the good stuff! PLEASE review, I need to see what you guys think, or there is no point in continuing. Xx Love to you all, ohh and you can follow me on Twitter if you want,**

**Shipping_Darren And I will tell you when I'm going to update and all that chizz. I might even give some spoilers as to where this is going! But yeah :) REVIEW! **


End file.
